This disclosure relates generally to X-ray fluorescence analyzers and, more particularly, to portable X-ray fluorescence analyzers.
XRF analyzers are used to detect elements present in a sample. A typical XRF analyzer includes an X-ray source for directing X-rays to the sample and a detector responsive to the X-rays emitted from the sample. An analyzer processes the output signals produced by the detector and divides the energy levels of the detected X-ray photons into several energy subranges by counts of the number of X-ray photons detected to produce a graph depicting the X-ray spectrum of the sample.
Using an XRF analyzer, an operator can detect whether certain elements are present in sample for use in such applications as, inter alia, security and law enforcement, environmental applications, artistic and historic works, biomedical and pharmaceutical applications, process chemistry, and the like.
Filtering of particular ranges of X-rays permits more specific ranges of materials to be identified, better quantification accuracies, and lower levels of detection. The amount of different filter choices in a typical XRF analyzer is limited because of the size of the analyzer and the construction of the analyzer. Such limited filter choices limits the different materials that the analyzer can accurately measure.
Many XRF analyzers suffer from the deleterious effects of Bragg reflection, a known phenomenon characterized by constructive X-ray reflection peaks. Such reflections cannot reliably be filtered and cannot accurately be compensated for in an analysis algorithm. Bragg reflections may give indications of incorrect relative concentrations of elements within the sample being tested.
During testing procedures using XRF analyzers, many other sensing devices and/or devices supporting the XRF analysis are inconveniently positioned and supported indirectly from the XRF analyzer. In other words, for each modification of the position of the XRF analyzer, each auxiliary analyzer or support device must be repositioned, as well, which is time-consuming and may affect accuracy of the measurement.
Many testing procedures do not permit touching of the sample to be tested by the analyzer. For example, historical or artistic artifacts may be damaged or otherwise be affected to touching the surface of the artifact with the analyzer faceplate or standoff device.
At least some known XRF analyzers are stand-alone devices that have little or no communications abilities with offboard components or are connected after data collection, to off board analysis equipment using a communications cable.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various refinements exist of the features noted in relation to the above-mentioned aspects. Further features may also be incorporated in the above-mentioned aspects as well. These refinements and additional features may exist individually or in any combination. For instance, various features discussed below in relation to any of the illustrated embodiments may be incorporated into any of the above-described aspects, alone or in any combination.